Not knowing What May Happen
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: What Happens when Cassie is taken by the witch hunter's and her friends go to save her and end up getting taken to? What will happen? I love the tv show. DARK MAGIC CASSIE.
1. The fire turning

The light of the fire was blurry, but I could feel myself coming back. The last thing I remember, I was sitting on a bench at the pier waiting for Jake, when I was being smothered from behind. My head hurts so badly. I wonder why I can't touch my head. I look down and my arms and legs are tied down. I try and struggle with the chains a little bit but they wont budge. I look around to see where I am. There isn't much light expect for the fire. I could tell the walls are not close, and the ceiling is high. Maybe an old warehouse? Why would someone bring me here? There was a big fire built in front of me just a few feet away. On the floor around the fire there were symbols in red. I can't quite make them out. I study them for a moment and then realize what they are. They're the symbols of Rama, of the witch hunters. What was I still doing here, I need to get out. There's a sound of a door in the distant open then close. I don't see any light escape. There's a sound of shoe's coming toward me, maybe two people. I've got a shiver down my neck. The two people are one the other side of the fire ring; they are so close that I can make them out. They're two men, fairly tall with dark clothes. I can't quite make out if I know them. They're talking and then they start coming toward me again. I notice one of them as a member of Rama and I don't recognize the other.

The man from Rama spoke "Hello Cassie". I just look at him. Why would I make light conversation with someone that may want to kill me?

"I'm Isaac; you may already know that though"

"Yes" I said feeling that if I talked it may stall this due process. "What do you want?"

"What I want is simple; I want you and the rest of the witches dead"

It startled me but I didn't let it show. "Well if you want everyone dead then why do you only have me?"

"Your friends will be here shortly looking for you, though before they get here we need something from you first".

What! What does he need from me?"What?"

Isaac with a little smirk said "it's quit simple, and it only may hurt a lot".

Now the fear is setting in. The whole time we were talking I hadn't noticed the other man go to a table and was reading through a book and had walked back towards us. He had a burn scare on the side of his face just below the ear and chin. He didn't look mean or give off the vibe that he wanted to hurt me.

Isaac spoke while giving a hand gesture "this is Eben".

I looked at him and he just looked stern with no facial expression.

"He is what's going to happen to you"

My blood ran cold, I had no clue what was about to happen.

"Before your friends get here and before we kill you I need some information from you."

I was puzzled and confused.

He gave a smirk "we will read your memories for past information. You since you posses the same black magic as your father, you can share some of his memories without even knowing it"

"What? Share memories" I don't even know anything about my father except what's been told to me"

"It doesn't matter, you still have it, and were going to retrieve it" he began to get a little testy.


	2. Fight or death

I just kept quite trying to think about how I could get out. Isaac moved away so that Eben could move and get behind my chair. I looked at Isaac "please, please don't do this" Isaac just looked at Eben and nodded. Then Eben put his hands on each side of my head and the pain began. I screamed so loud I thought my own ears would burst. Light was all I could see then flashes of pictures and colors and images started flashing. I didn't even recognize half of them. Some were of death and others filled with anger. I was still screaming loudly. I heard a faint noise of a door and running and shouting but I couldn't make out any of it. The images were coming faster like they were in a hurry and my eyes started to burn and hurt. I screamed more and tried to jump out of my chair. The screams and running was practically next to me now and then they were gone. Something happened and the hands were removed from my head. I couldn't stop screaming because the pain was still there. Though now I could hear some of the screaming around me start up again. I could tell they were screaming my name. I heard Isaac yell to stay away. He sounded so threatening to me. I didn't know that he was standing next to me with a knife. The pain started to subside and I stopped screaming. I was so tired and exhausted. I kept my head up and saw that my friends were across the fire with a scared look on their eyes. I tried to talk but my head hurt too much and I just whimpered a little. Jake and Adam stepped up a little but stopped when Isaac tightened his grip on my hair, jerking my head up more. I could taste blood a little. Where'd that come from?

Isaac spoke "stay there and don't move". He bent down and whispered in my ear "now sit there and don't talk while I deal with your friends". He straightened up and smiles devilishly at me. I wanted so much to yell at them to run but I couldn't. He walked around the circle. My friends just stood there. "Now I want each of you to grab a chair and sit near the fire, all but you Jake."

They started to move very slowly and each got a chair from the far table where I noticed Eben was standing back at. They pulled chairs near the fire and sat down. Jake was still standing near Isaac, just looking at me.

Isaac "Eben, please use some rope and tie them down." Eben went one by one and tied them down. "Now Jake you're probably wandering why you're not tied up, well I have a task for you. Before you all got here and we were rudely interrupted, Eben was reading Cassie. Jake when you were with Rama you were in training, now it's time for practice." Jake just looked at him with a mixture of shook and fear on his face.

"No" Jake said.

"No? Well I don't think you have much of a choice, either do it or I kill you" Isaac said angrily. Jake looked at me as if looking for an answer.

"I don't have experience; I could kill her and me." Isaac shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll have to see" Isaac said uncaring. Jake just stood and didn't move. He would die anyway with the rest of us. The rest of my friends were looking at each other, at me and Jake. We were all vulnerable.


	3. Black as Magic

"Jake don't do it he's going to kill all of us anyway" I said.

Jake looked at me. He started moving towards me "maybe he'll kill you all but maybe not me".

I saw Isaac give a tiny smirk.

"What? Of course he isn't going to let you live". Jake never stopped moving until he was behind me. My friends were confused an angry.

"Jake what are you doing?" yelled Adam.

Jake was standing behind me and put his hands on my head, but I didn't feel pain. He bent his head down so that he was near my ear. "I'm going to help you save us, but you need to contact your black magic."

I felt a chill escape through my body. I didn't say anything. He was still at my ear and started saying a spell but I couldn't understand it. Then it started. The heat was in my chest and it was boiling. The energy is exhilarating and almost too much to bare. It was hard to breath. The power that was surging was like 1000 witches. Jake was still chanting, though he was grunting in pain a little, it was hurting him to do this. I heard Isaac yell "Jake what are you doing?" Then there was no sound. I was totally in control.

Jake fell to the floor; wither from exhaustion or hurt I didn't know. My friends had a look of fear in their eyes but curiosity on their face. Isaac had stepped back a few steps, Eben followed to step behind him. The chains were holding me down. I muttered something and then with a clang the chains fell to the floor. I stepped up out of the chains.

Isaac "How did she break those chains? They were supposed to be binding".

Eben "I don't know. It's that black magic of her fathers, there's no other way".

I moved forward toward Isaac and Eben who took another step back. I held my hands up in fist and then they couldn't move. I advanced closer to them. "So you think you can kill me now?" Isaac and Eben didn't say anything.

"Cassie? Cassie are you ok?" Diana said.

I looked at her with a look that was not my own with darker eyes.

"I'm fine" I said with a sneer. Diana for once was silent. I continued forward toward Isaac and Eben. I saw the looks on my friend's faces as I walked by, they didn't say anything. Isaac and Eben were frozen to the floor, enable to move at all. I curled my hand a little; they cringed in pain and feel to their knees. The power in me was so great I wanted to have everything. I knew I was smiling, how could I not?

"Cassie" I heard from behind me. "Cassie?" Adam said.

I turned around and when I did he had fear in his eyes. My eyes were dark, very dark, and black almost felled with dark magic.

"Cassie?" he said shakily. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said. Now I was the one with the devilish smile. I turned back around, now facing Eben. I put a hand on his head. I closed my eyes and said something I didn't understand. When I opened my eyes Eben was lying on the floor. Isaac was looking at him, only a hint of fear in his eyes. I moved so that I was in front of him. "Don't worry he's only knocked out" I said. "Which I can't say you will be so lucky".


	4. Some should not talk

"Cassie what are you going to do?" asked Adam.

"Revenge" I said smiling. "He is going to get what coming to him".

"Don't do it Cassie" said a vice. I saw that it was Jake. He was holding on to the chair trying to hold himself up.

"Cassie if you do it your black magic will consume you. It wants to turn evil so that it can live".

"Who says that's not what I want?" I said with a corner smile. My friends were shocked, they looked afraid. Of what though? I turned back to Isaac "for once I have the power, I can protect myself, and have the strength to destroy" I practically yelled. Isaac just looked at me, no expression on his face.

"Cassie seriously are you even thinking" Faye said in her smart sarcastic way. I looked at her with so much hate. She's always making me feel like a stupid loser. She started to chock as I focused on her.

"Cassie stop" my friends yelled pleading with me. But why? I mean she's mean and spiteful.

"Cassie stop it" a very demanding voice said behind me. I turned seeing that it was Jake who was now standing up on his own. I still didn't stop focusing on Faye.

"Why? She's always mean" I said in an uncaring way.

"That doesn't give you a right to kill her" Jake said, he was very upset.

"Fine" I said through my teeth. All of a sudden Faye was coughing and wheezing trying to get her breath back.

"Faye are you ok?" asked Diana and Melissa very worried. I was still looking at Jake who was moving to untie Faye and the rest of the group from their ropes.

"No" I said so violently that things were shacking around us. Jake stops and stood up. I hadn't noticed that he had managed to untie Faye's hand and she was uniting her legs. Jake stood up with his hands in the air moving toward me.

"Cassie this isn't you. It's the magic" Jake said. He was very close to me. Somehow my magic seemed to heighten. Jake was in front of me, looking me straight in my eyes like he was trying to search for something.

"Cassie you have to fight it, it will take you over if you don't".

A part of me was trying to come back, but the power I felt and still had was exhilarating. I focused on words and not feelings. I hadn't noticed that practically everyone was out of their chair. My senses were so blurt. Then I heard running. I turned around and Isaac was making his way out of the door. I got so angry, he got away. I turned and pushed Jake with everything I had and he flew through the air and landed on the floor. The group ran to him, everyone but Adam. I turned and ran out of the door as Adam yelled for me to stop. There were woods outside and even though it was dark I could still sense where Isaac was at.


	5. Running forever

**5**

Cassie ran out of the building. Everyone could tell it wasn't Cassie; the black magic practically had almost taken over. Her eyes were almost black with anger and power. The gang helps up Jake. Adam starts to run to the door to go after Cassie.

"Adam stop" Jake said.

"What? Why? She needs our help" Adam said angrily.

Jake was back on his feet now. "Because she could kill you" Jake said. Everyone looked at him, scared and concerned. "Look the power that Cassie has is far more powerful than you could imagine, what we need to be worried about is Isaac. There's no knowing what Cassie might do" Jake said, he was moving so that he could see and talk to everyone.

"So how do we help Cassie" Diana asks very concerned. A silence fell.

"We don't" Jake said with his head down. "What I did to Cassie helped save but she is in control now, either she has to stop or she will get so angry that she kills." Jake was upset at himself.

"Well great, now she's a ticking time bomb" Faye said crossing her arms.

"Well you can stay here, but I'm going to help Cassie" Adam said as he rushed out of the building.

"Adam" yelled Diana. Jake ran out after Adam, followed by the rest of the gang.

Cassie had followed Isaac. They were running through the woods, Isaac was trying to take the hardest route. He was running to the pier where he knew there was a boat. Cassie was just getting angrier by the minute. She could hear water near by, she gave a little smirk. "You better stop Isaac, it'll go a whole lot quicker" yelled Cassie.

The gang was running through the woods when they heard Cassie yell at Isaac. Cassie didn't even sound like herself anymore. They were gaining on Cassie.

Isaac had made it to the water front. He was running to the boat trying to get it from the pier. Cassie then came to the pier and said a spell that lifted Isaac in the air so that he was helpless and couldn't move. She walked slowly down the pier until she was in front of Isaac. She was smiling a devilish grin. Then Isaac fell to the pier, trying to regain his strength and breathing.

Adam then came running out of the woods, he stopped when he saw Cassie and Isaac. "Cassie" Adam yelled as he ran to the pier. Just before he could get there Cassie motioned her hand and a fire started so that no one could get on the pier.

The rest of the gang now ran to stand beside Adam; all they could do was stare in shock.


	6. Not all hope will be lost

**6**

Isaac was on his hands and knees trying to get up. Cassie eyes were back to normal, she still had a devilish smile though. When Cassie spoke it was Cassie not the dark magic but there was still something off.

The gang was trying to think of ways to get her. Cassie had her hand out so Isaac couldn't go anywhere, but she was looking at them. "What's wrong? You don't want me to kill him?" Cassie asked mockingly.

"Cassie this isn't the way" Adam yelled. He wanted to move but he knew he shouldn't.

"He's right Cassie don't kill him" Jake said seriously, he was trying to get Cassie calmed down so that he could get in.

"What? You don't want me to kill him? But he was going to kill us" Cassie was getting angry, the fire grew larger, the gang stepped back. "So what you're saying is that you don't want me to do this" Cassie said. She motioned her hand up in the air lifting Isaac up then slamming her hand down and making Isaac crash into the pier and then did it again.

Isaac must have broken ribs among other things Jake thought. The gang looked on with painful expressions, Melissa had to look away. "Cassie stop it" Jake yelled forcefully. Isaac was not moving and there was blood on his face. Jake feared the worse.

"Come on guys we have to do something" Diana said she was far passed concerned. They put their hands together and started saying a spell. They all chanted, though they knew they weren't really helping.

"It's really cute you know, how you think your going to save Cassie" a voice said from behind them, it was Eben. Eben stepped toward them. He didn't really have a set expression on his face. Jake was the first to realize that Eben was holding one hand in the other, there was the faintest drops of blood coming down. The others seemed to notice to.

"You see, while we had Cassie before you got there we did a little experiment on Cassie. I did a spell using my blood on her skin. That one symbol allows me to do with Cassie as I please if she gets out of place, all I have to do is expose my blood to any one of our natures elements, say a tree, a rock, or even…sand." With that Eben squeezed his hand and made a far amount fall into the sand.

"No" a couple of them said. Jake tried to run at Eben but was stopped when he felt to heat of the fire grow extraordinary hot.

They spun around to see that the fire went up like a burning wall of lava. Then it went down and vanished as if there hadn't even been a fire. Cassie was leaning in an awkward position, then she lifted her head up to the sky and began screaming and crying.

"Please stop. Please. Help me" her screams and crying was never ending.

They started running for her, they got to the pier running as fast as they could. Adam was at the front he got to Cassie reaching out his hands to grab her and as soon as he did he got a shock that sent him flying back.

"Adam" yelled Diana. They ran to them. Diana cradled Adam's head on her knees. Melissa brung her fingers to his throat to check to see if he has a pulse. "Adam can you hear me?" Diana was practically shouting.

"He's fine, he's just knocked out" Melissa said, she was trying her best to stay calm.

Jake stood up and walked carefully to the screaming Cassie. He went to the front of her. Cassie could barely see Jake. "Jake, please help me. Please, it hurts." Cassie almost couldn't make out the words.

"Stop it. Stop Eben" Jake yelled. In that moment Eben put his hands up in the air and Cassie fell, she would've hit the pier if Jake hadn't had caught her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was jagged. Jake put her down on the pier. He moved over to see if Isaac had a pulse. There was barely even a pulse; Jake doubted that he would make it.

Adam was starting to come to and Diana helped him up. The rest of them headed to where Cassie was. Jake was still checking out when Eben started heading on the pier. He walked down the pier as if he could not be harmed. Jake and Adam tried to fight him off.

"Boy's I'm done for tonight, just let me get Isaac and I will be on my way." Eben said, he was very calm.

"Why would we do that?" Adam said he was getting so angry that it hurt.

"Well look at it this way boys, either let me by peacefully or I will start hurting people." Eben gave a little smirk of satisfaction. Adam and Jake looked at each other then at the group.

"Look just let him get his little freaky practically dead friend so he can leave." Faye said who was by this time ready for this to be over. The boys shook their heads and allowed Eben to go through. He made it to Isaac and had picked him up ready to leave when all of a sudden he could not move.

He grunted as he was forced to be turned around. Isaac at this time fell back to the pier. The group was astonished at the image in front of them. Cassie was standing up, her hand in the air holding Eben in place. She had blood coming from her nose, ears, mouth. She had a very faint smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Eben grunted.

"I would think you would know."Cassie said. The others looked worried. "Don't worry guys I am me, but if you went through what I did, you would want to do the same." Cassie then shut her hand making Eben wheeze and gasp for breathe. She squeezes her hand so tight she drew blood from her hand. Diana gasped a little bit but no one said or made a movement to stop Cassie. Cassie turned her hand sideways and there was a loud sound of cracking bones. She released her hand and Eben fell to the pier dead.

The group stayed there for a minute. Cassie then collapsed from exhaustion. She had blood everywhere. "We need to get out of here" Diana said. With that they helped up Cassie and left. The boys though took and tied the bodies together and dumped them in the water, watching them sink. The left the pier all traumatized, not knowing that Cassie will never be the same, the dark magic still lingers and will be back.


End file.
